Кто есть кто
[[Файл:Comedy_and_tragedy.svg.png|thumb|''Весь мир – театр, и люди в нём – актёры.'' У. Шекспир]] Представление людей Люди, в основном, появляются в двух "ипостасях". 1. Безликие буквально (!) 95%: *отсутствующие сейчас – рисунки / упоминания устно либо в текстах / оставленные одежда, предметы, сообщения, нанесённый ущерб (давно либо совсем недавно); *присутствующие-невидимые – создаваемые звуковые либо визуальные эффекты / голоса / прикосновения к главному герою вне поля его зрения; *видимые: силуэты – в темноте / на большом расстоянии – в свете дня; *видимые вблизи – с прикрытыми лицом либо головой (на фото либо в реальности). 2. Имеющие отлично видимые и распознаваемые лица 5%: *отсутствующие сейчас – фото печатные либо реальные; *присутствующие – рисунки либо фото. Отдельно можно выделить: *'ГГ "из своих глаз"', пытающийся разгадать появляющиеся перед ним загадки, но, тем не менее, являющийся загадкой и для себя самого. Упоминаются (устно либо в текстах) также профессии и/или виды деятельности: *рейнджеры, дозорные, туристы, аспиранты, профессора́/доктора́, охотники, биологи, скауты, военные, полицейские, пожарные, спасатели, Лесная Служба (Администрация)... ЗНАЧИМЫЕ персонажи Данная подборка представляет собой тех персонажей, которые являются частью сюжета, и/или представлены в игре в достаточном информативном объёме. Их влияние на основу сюжета имеет определённую значимость. Главные – создают костяк основной истории с помощью диалогов, исследования местности и объектов, построения взаимоотношений, "выведывания" секретов личной жизни, а также предоставления информации о том, чтó происходит вокруг. Также, они совместно разгадывают возникающие перед ними загадки и стараются эмоционально поддержать друг друга. (2) Генри и Делайла Ключевые – несут огромную смысловую нагрузку, хотя появление их в сюжете весьма опосредованное. Их влияние из прошлого либо воздействие в настоящем оказывают чрезвычайно сильную эмоциональную волну на главных героев, что, в конечном счёте, сказывается на принятии сюжетных решений. (3) Джулия || Брайан и Нед Дополнительные – влияют на некоторые события, в том числе и на решения главных героев, где в одних случаях эти решения будут приводить их к событиям незначительным, а в других – к жизненно важным. (7) Подростки || Дэйв и Рон || Картер || Доктор Симмонс || Спасатель Вымышленный – напоминает о том, в какой среде находятся главные герои, что опасность может придти в любой момент, а излишняя расслабленность может привести к роковым последствиям. (1) Форрест Бёрнс Примечание. Некоторые из ЗНАЧИМЫХ персонажей не появляются в истории непосредственно, то есть по сути являются лишь упоминаемыми, однако из-за их значимости в сюжете можно игнорировать этот факт. ДРУГИЕ персонажи Далее будут упомянуты персонажи, которые в силу той или иной причины не были представлены в сюжете в значительном объёме и/или были упомянуты лишь вкользь. Соответственно, они почти либо совсем не влияют на основу сюжета. Упоминаемые персонажи Отец Генри — человек, поведение которого, со слов Джулии, её муж отлично копирует. * Упоминается косвенно один раз в дневнике Генри. Шейла (англ. Sheila) — знакомая барменша Генри. Он периодически жалуется ей о своём горе, когда Джулии становится совсем плохо. * Упоминается в конце Пролога, во Флешбэке. ---- Мик, Мэдлин ' (англ. ''Mick, Madeline) — отец и мать Джулии. Оба, по словам Генри, недовольны своим зятем и считают, что ему бы следовало заботиться о своей жене лучше. Тесть более лоялен к зятю, тёща – та ещё стерва. Генри старается избегать их обоих. * Упоминаются, как правило, в паре. Генри рассказывает о них в своём дневнике, а также – при возможном рассказе Делайле о своей жене. Во Флешбэке они приезжают из Австралии, чтобы забрать больную дочь с собой. '''Сьюзан (англ. Susan) — сестра Джулии. Приезжает в Боулдер, чтобы заботиться о больной сестре. Когда Генри собирается уезжать в другой штат на сезонную работу, она дарит ему в дорогу печатную машинку как средство самотерапии. По словам Генри, Сьюзан ему всегда нравилась. * Упоминается в конце Пролога, во Флешбэке. Однажды Генри называет её имя, когда рассказывает Делайле свою историю. Также, Генри упоминает её в последнем листе своего дневника. Брайант (англ. Bryant) — коллега Джулии по работе, эдакий "критикан", который вечно подкалывает Эко – сообщество людей, неравнодушных к окружающей среде. * Упоминается в Дневнике Джулией, мечтающей поскорее от него избавиться. Дэниел (англ. Daniel) — медбрат, ухаживающий за Джулией, когда её болезнь стала прогрессировать. * Упоминается в конце Пролога, во Флешбэке. ---- Отец Делайлы. Обожал Ролли Фингерса (питчера в Окленд Атлетикс). * Упоминается Делайлой в День 3, когда она расспрашивает Генри о его внешности. Мать Делайлы. Всегда предупреждала дочь, что та встретит человека, который ответит ей её же приёмчиками. * Упоминается Делайлой в День 76, когда Генри зачитывает ей письмо пожарным. Сестра Делайлы. Живёт в Санта-Фе. Пьёт текилу и делает маргариты. Ест каждый день ровно шесть черносливин и употребляет много марихуаны. * Упоминается Делайлой в День 34 и День 64. Также Генри может порекомендовать Дейлайле поехать к своей сестре в День 79. Двоюродный брат (англ. Cousin). Посещал университет в Боулдере, в котором преподавала Джулия. * Упоминается Делайлой в День 2, когда Генри расскажет ей, что его жена – профессор. Тётя Джуди (англ. Aunt Judy) — тётя Делайлы, которая путешествовала и встречалась с людьми творческих профессий. Придумывала афоризмы. Тётя Кэти (англ. Aunt Cathy) — тётя Делайлы, которая прожила со своим мужем 40 лет, а после его смерти узнала, что он изменял ей с другой долгих 15 лет. * Обе тёти упоминаются Делайлой, когда она старается расшевелить Генри рассказать ей о себе. Также о тёте Джуди оба упоминают в последнем разговоре в День 79. Хавьер (исп. Javier) — бывший парень Делайлы, с которым она встречалась почти пять лет, после чего он от неё ушёл из-за её странного поведения. Брат Хавьера, мама Хавьера – брата убили; о маме Хавьер собирался позаботиться. * Все трое упоминаются Делайлой в День 33, когда она решает ответить Генри взаимным рассказом о своей личной жизни. Дебби (англ. Debbie, Deb) — сотрудница Лесной Службы в городке Коди (Cody). Некоторое время была девушкой рейнджера Рона. * Упоминается Делайлой, когда она говорит о пропавшем ключе к воротам пещеры; в другой раз – как о бывшей подруге Рона. Также Рон с восхищением отзывается о ней в своих записках Дэйву. Пэтти (англ. Patty) — сотрудница Лесной Службы в городке Коди (Cody). Занимается там бумажной работой. Подруга Делайлы. * Упоминается Делайлой в День 1, когда Генри сообщает ей о вандализме на его вышке. ---- Бабушка Брайана (она же мать Неда) — родственница, опекавшая мальчика, пока не ушла в мир иной. * Упоминается Делайлой, когда Генри находит листовку о пропавшем без вести. М-р Заклер (англ. Mr. Zackler) — сосед мальчика, которому он адресовал свою открытку, сожалея, что не сможет стричь ему газон в связи со своим отъездом. * Упоминается в почтовой открытке, найденной в убежище Брайана. Миссис МакНамара (англ. Mrs. McNamara) — преподаватель физики, на имя которой мальчиком был написан доклад о "говорящих метеоритах". "Папин армейский друг" (англ. "A friend my dad made in the Army") — некий человек, с которым мальчик собирался протестировать свой научный эскперимент. Жил в Альбукерке, Нью-Мексико. * Оба упоминаются в День 78 в докладе по физике, найденному в убежище Брайана. ---- Митч Майклз (англ. Mitch Michaels) — пропавший много лет назад турист. На листовке о пропавшем без вести приведены его официальное описание, некоторые данные, а также обстоятельства исчезновения. Есть определённая схожесть между ним и Генри. * Упоминается на двух одинаковых листовках, одна из которых находится в ящике #309, а другая висит на внутренней стороне стены одного из укрытий для скаутов. ---- Родители подростков. Не слышали о подростках уже целую неделю. Живут в Калифорнии. Тётя подростков. Должна была встретить их в Коди. * И родители, и тётя упоминаются Делайлой в День 9, когда она сообщает о том, что подростки объявлены пропавшими. ---- "Тот парень" (англ. "The guy") — вероятный агент по найму от НЛС. * Упоминается в Прологе, когда Генри и Делайла знакомятся. ---- "Жуткий мужик" (англ. "Some guy giving the creeps") — тёмная фигура на возвышенности, которая светит фонариком прямо на Генри. (В дальнейшем бывший дозорный Нед признаётся, что это был он). * Упоминается в День 1, когда Генри вышел из пещеры. ---- "Чёртов Король Кренделей" (англ. "the frickin King of the Flapjacks") — ответственный за починку телефонного провода, которого Делайле стоило большого труда заставить "поднять свою задницу". * Упоминается Делайлой в День 2, когда Генри идёт через сгоревшую зону. ---- Грант Карсон (англ. Grant Carson) — командир пожарной бригады, которого (вместе с бригадой) направили в регион Торофэр провести контролируемое выгорание к югу от реки Руби, в связи с запросом Доктора Симмонса со станции Вапити. Рич Слюсаренко (англ. Rich Slusarenko) — ассистент руководителя Межведомственной Пожарной Службы штата Вайоминг, адресующий вышеупомянутое указание Гранту Карсону. * Оба упоминаются в письме, оставленном пожарными в лагере скаутов. ---- Д-р Джонсон (англ. Dr. Johnson) — ответственный за оборудование, принадлежащее университету. Кэт Фердинанд (англ. Kat Ferdinand) — ответственная за оборудование, принадлежащее правительству. * Оба упоминаются в памятке сотрудникам, найденной Генри за калитой на станции Вапити. ---- Упоминаемые реальные персонажи Рой Кливленд Салливан (англ. Roy Cleveland Sullivan) — американский инспектор по охране национального парка, оставшийся в живых после семи поражений молнией. * Упоминается Делайлой в День 1, когда Генри сообщает ей о предстоящей грозе и вероятности попадания в него молнией. ---- [https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Рейган,_Рональд Президент Рейган] (англ. President Reagan) — 40-й президента США. В молодости сыграл знаменитого футболиста Джорджа Гиппера в биографической ленте «Ньют Рокни – настоящий американец» («Knute Rockne, All American»). В дальнейшем судьба Рейгана и имя Гиппера с его знаменитой фразой много раз тесно переплетались. [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/George_Gipp Гиппер] (англ. The Gipper) — известный американский футболист, известный своей фразой "Выиграй лишь одну за Гиппера" ("Win just one for the Gipper"), которую он сказал, будучи прикованным к больничной койке и предчувствуя свой скорый уход. [https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Разер,_Дэн Дэн Разер] (англ. Dan Rather) — американский журналист, который раньше вёл вечерние эфиры на канале телекомпании Си-Би-Эс. * Все три персонажа упоминаются в одном отрывке диалога, когда Делайла рассказывает Генри о последствиях Йеллоустонского пожара в один из первых Дней. ---- [https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Боно,_Сонни Сонни Боно] (англ. Sonny Bono) — американский автор-исполнитель, в дальнейшем музыкальный продюсер и актёр, а также политик. * Упоминается Делайлой в День 2 при выяснении статуса отношений Генри в случае принесения извинений за своё нетактичное поведение. ---- [https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Книвел,_Ивел Ивел Книвел] (англ. Evel Knievel) — всемирно известный американский исполнитель рискованных трюков на мотоцикле. * Упоминается Делайлой в День 2, когда Генри стоит перед природным мостом через ущелье. ---- [https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Рейнольдс,_Бёрт Бёрт Рейнолдс] (англ. Burt Reynolds) — американский актёр, в своё время один из самых высокооплачиваемых звёзд Голливуда. [https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Круз,_Том Том Круз] (англ. Tom Cruise) — американский актёр, кинорежиссёр, продюсер, сценарист. [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rollie_Fingers Ролли Фингерс] (англ. Rollie Fingers) — американский отставной профессиональный бейсбольный питчер. [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Snidely_Whiplash Снайдли Уиплеш] (англ. Snidely Whiplash) — один из персонажей американского анимационного телевизионного сериала. [https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Джеймс_Бонд Джеймс Бонд] (англ. James Bond) — главный персонаж романов британского писателя Яна Флеминга. * Все эти персонажи упоминаются в День 3, когда Делайла расспрашивает Генри о его внешности. ---- [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Opie_Taylor Энди и Опи] (англ. Andy and Opie) — персонажи ситуационной комедии Шоу Энди Гриффита, которая транслировалась в Штатах на Си-Би-Эс в 60-х годах. Отец и сын живут простой жизнью в выдуманном поселении Мейберри, Северная Каролина. * Упоминаются Недом в День 79 в его записи на кассете, адресованной Генри. ---- Скрытый персонаж Имеется очень странный факт, который, вероятно, пролил бы свет к разгадкам некоторых тайн сюжета. В игре есть упоминания на десятки людей разного возраста и профессий, живущих в том числе и на других континентах. Часто родственные связи между ними оговариваются и даже обсуждаются. Однако никто, нигде и никогда не только не упомянул, но даже и не намекнул на одну из важнейших родственных связей одного из ключевых(!) персонажей. Брайан. С ним случилась трагедия. Кто виноват, в принципе, так и осталось за семью печатями. Факты о родстве... *Его вероятный отец – Нед. Сам Нед об этом не говорил, но его речь, а также другие сопутствующие обстоятельства (фотографии, предметы быта, игрушки и т. д.) свидетельствуют о том, что именно он воспитывал мальчика вплоть до их исчезновения. Делайла говорит, что он и есть отец, однако неизвестно, как она об этом узнала. *Его вероятная бабушка – мать Неда, которая поначалу опекалась им, пока не ушла в мир иной. Затем заботу о мальчика перенял Нед. Это известно со слов Делайлы. *Его хорошей подругой и наставницей стала Делайла, когда мальчик нелегально прибыл с отцом на дозорную вышку. Об этом достаточно подробно она сама и рассказала. А теперь – самый важный вопрос: "Кто мать Брайана?" О ней нет ни намёка ни от самого мальчика; также не говорится ни об одной жене либо подруге Неда; этой темы не коснулась даже Делайла со всем её любопытством и огромной проникновенностью к Брайану. Мать Брайана Гудвина – скрытый персонаж, который может поведать о многом, если представится возможность понять, кто она. Особый персонаж Особняком стои́т значащая деталь: фотография Теодора Рузвельта (Theodore Roosevelt) на вышке Торофэр, и она же – в одном из ящиков-тайников (под листовкой). Под второй имеется цитата: "Есть очарование в стойкой жизни открытого мира". ("There is a delight in the hardy life of the open.") Предполагается, что разработчики основной идеей игры сделали охрану окружающей среды: дикую природу со всей её живностью – в целом, а также отдельного человека и человеческое сообщество – в частности. Кроме того, 26-й президент США до сих пор "является одним из немногих президентов США, которых хорошо помнят современные поколения американцев"), в том числе и потому, что он был натуралистом и оставлял послания современникам и потомкам в плане заботы о Природе. В связи с чем, есть несомненный смысл привести здесь полную версию цитаты. Перевод ( © авторский ) "Есть очарование в стойкой жизни открытого мира. Нет слов, которые могут передать скрытый дух нетронутой среды, которые могут проявить её таинство, её грусть и её обворожительность. Нация поступает благоразумно, если она относится к природным ресурсам как к активам, которые к приходу нового поколения должны увеличиться, и при этом не упасть в цене. Сохранение в равной степени означает как развитие, так и защиту". Теодор Рузвельт ('' ''"There is a delight in the hardy life of the open. There are no words that can tell the hidden spirit of the wilderness, that can reveal its mystery, its melancholy and its charm. The nation behaves well if it treats the natural resources as assets which it must turn over to the next generation increased; and not impaired in value. Conservation means development as much as it does protection." Theodore Roosevelt ) Категория:Персонажи